While You Were Sleeping
by nothingleft
Summary: Bella has chosen Edward, but can she stay faithful to him, even in her dreams? How will Edward react to her heart's most secret desires? One episode told from two POV.
1. While Wou Were Sleeping

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Twilight characters, but that doesn't mean I don't love like they were my own! **

* * *

**Ch1 While You Were Sleeping**

EPOV

I could tell Bella had finally fallen asleep by her slow breathing and regular heartbeat. Both changed almost imperceptibly in the instant she was truly asleep. As I listened to her, I sighed. This was what I would miss most when the time came for me to change her.

The scent of her blood, the flush of her face, they pleased me, but this was something different. Holding her while she slept made me feel. . .strong. Not like a vampire feels strong, like a man feels strong. It made me feel, for a brief time, like I could protect her from anything and everything.

I knew this wasn't true. Bella had been hurt, a lot. And the worst truth was that I was to blame for most of it. I had done so many things wrong, with the best of intentions.

But, while she slept in my arms, it was as though nothing could intrude in the perfect tranquility of our togetherness. I could listen to her sigh in her sleep, talking to me in her dreams. I could fill my senses with the smell, the feel, the very essence of her. It was by far my favorite part of my day.

As I lay reveling in her nearness, Bella began to dream. I smiled, curious as to what tonight's show would entail. As our wedding drew near, her dreams were becoming increasingly vivid, some about the horror she felt about facing Rene, some about the wedding itself, some about. . . other things.

"Edward," she whispered. I smiled again, I loved when she had dreams about me. I thought of her every moment of my waking days and nights. It was somewhat comforting to know her thoughts were full of me enough to dream of me.

Bella began to move around, and I loosened my grip on her slightly, so I wouldn't wake her by restraining her. As I released her, she reached up, putting her arms around my neck. She drew her nose along my throat, breathing in my scent and sending tingles down my spine.

"Mmmmm, Edward," she sighed again. This dream was getting interesting. I briefly thought I should probably let her go before things got carried away, but then she pulled my head down, bringing her lips to mine. She kissed me with such earnest passion, all other thoughts were banished.

I responded to her with passion of my own, one arm gliding around her waist, the other sliding up her back, pressing her to me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew something wasn't quite right, but it was drowned out by the sound of Bella's rapidly beating heart.

Bella rolled onto her back, pulling me on top of her. Okay, truthfully she couldn't have pulled me anywhere on her own, but by that time, I didn't need much encouragement. She arched her back, pressing into me and exposing her beautiful throat. I kissed it greedily, filling my mouth with her taste, and my head with her scent.

"Edward," Bella sighed, my hand encircling her waist grabbed the fabric of the t-shirt covering the small of he back. My other hand moved the neck of her shirt, so I could kiss her collarbone.

"Please," she whispered, I froze, had I gone to far? "Now," she insisted. Desire lit up every fiber of my being. It had been so much harder to control myself since I had decided she could have me whenever she wanted. She wanted me _now_. The fire of passion burned through me smothering the voice in the back of my mind that kept trying to get my attention.

I moved my lips back to hers, using my mouth to express agreement with her decision. My hand lingered on her throat, feeling her pulse racing against my palm. Then I heard a sound that broke through the cloud in my brain.

Footsteps on the stairs. Charlie was awake!

I flew from Bella's bed to the far corner of her room, trying desperately to control my breath so Charlie wouldn't hear me panting. The voice in the back of my head finally made itself heard._It doesn't count as giving permission if she's asleep, you cad!_

Suddenly I was horrified with myself. What had I been thinking! I was mortified that I had been so overwhelmed as to come so close to taking advantage of Bella while she was asleep.

Now that I was able to concentrate again, I could hear that Charlie was just using the bathroom. He was soon on his way back to bed. His thoughts didn't even turn to Bella.

I noticed Bella's posture had changed. She was on her side again, her arms reaching.

"Edward?" she questioned. She was searching for me. I stayed frozen where I was. I couldn't return to her embrace. "Edward?" she sounded panicked. I didn't trust myself yet.

She began to toss and turn. It was obvious her dream had turned into a nightmare, more unpleasantness that was my fault. I started across the room, determined to find some way to comfort her. Her voice froze me in my tracks again.

"Jacob?" She asked softly. My heart sank. She was dreaming of _him_? Had I become such a nightmare to her that she was looking for _him_? I watched in terror as she continued to talk to the man I knew would always own a piece of her heart.

"Jacob?" she asked again. "Here?" "Now." "Away." "Edward." I knew I was only getting part of the conversation, but my imagination began to torture me with unpleasant images.

"No," Bella said clearly. _No, Jacob or No, Edward?_ "No!" she shouted. Then with a scream, she sat upright in bed, eyes wide.

I was instantly beside her, my arms around her. Whatever she had been dreaming, I couldn't leave her alone with her terrifying visions. She turned to me, clutching my shirt.

"Edward!" She cried hoarsely, "You're here!"

"Always," I replied gently, hoping it was what she wanted to hear.

"You were gone! I couldn't find you, then Jake. . ."She stopped speaking, collapsing into sobs on my chest.

"Shhh, my love, shhhh," I soothed, gently stroking her hair, kissing her forehead. I decided I didn't want to know what she had been dreaming. I didn't care. I just wanted her to stop hurting. "It was only a dream. I never left. I'm here, Sweet Bella, I'm here." I turned her face up and began to gently brush her tears away. I hated to see her cry. I kissed her eyes softly.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed in a familiar tone. I couldn't resist kissing her lips, but I did so only briefly, sweetly.

She immediately relaxed in my arms, comforted by my concrete presence. "Better?" I whispered softly to her.

"Yes, much," she conceded. "Edward, I had the most horrible dream! Well, at _first_ it wasn't so horrible, quite nice actually." I smiled against her hair. She pulled back to see my face.

"You heard?" She asked, blushing. I decided I had to confess, or my guilt would consume me.

"Actually," I had to look away, "I _participated_ in that bit." I looked back to see how angry she was.

"What?" She asked, "You mean that part was real? You were. . . in my sleep?" I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I pled for her forgiveness, "you were just so. . ." I searched for words.

"Insistent?" She supplied, blushing deeper.

I smiled again, "Well, yes, but that's no excuse for,"

She stopped me by placing a warm finger to my lips. "I see we were having the same dream," she paused gazing deeply into my eyes. I became lost in the deep brown pools. _Had she really changed her mind? _"We were married," she finished, looking away.

_Of course_, I thought. Once Bella made up her mind, she rarely changed it.

"I suppose I can forgive you this once," She said smiling. Bella always forgave me, especially when I didn't deserve it. "But, you were gone so suddenly. Did you pull away?" She asked. Again, I had to confess.

"Actually, Charlie woke up to use the bathroom. If I hadn't heard him coming up the stairs. . ." I shook my head, too embarrassed to finish.

Bella seemed amused, "I'm really that good?" she asked.

I smiled, brushing some hair away from her pale face. "You have _no_ idea."

She laughed, "I guess I don't." I cringed at the reminder that she was unconscious during the whole episode. "But I _will_," she finished, pulling my face back to hers. There was promise shining in her eyes, even as she blushed.

I smiled again, kissing her forehead. I didn't trust myself while she had that look in her eyes. "And the nightmare?" I asked her, deciding maybe I did want to know after all.

She grimaced at the reminder, "What did you hear?" she asked. Gaging how much she would have to remember.

"Well, you were calling for me, I guess because I had so suddenly left the bed." I paused trying to keep my voice even. "Then you called for Jake." Despite my efforts to remain calm, my voice broke on his name.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!"she cried softly. I thought it absurd for her to apologize for how she really felt, but she continued before I could speak. "I wasn't calling for Jake! While I was looking for you, he just appeared. He said he was there for me. I told him I needed to find you, but he kept insisting that _he_ was there. I started to feel like he had done something. That you _couldn't_ come back." She paused, shuddering at the memory, "That's when I woke up."

Relief flooded my system. She choose me! Even in her most private dreams, where _anything_ was possible, she wanted _me_. "Oh, Bella," I said and kissed her, immersed once again in her scent, her warmth, her presence.

When I finally pulled away, she smiled at me. "I'm sorry you were worried, Edward, but really you should know better. You're my life. You're in my every thought. Of course I dream of you!" She stroked my face reassuringly, I leaned into it, savoring the warmth of her hand.

"You're right, I should have known better," I agreed, knowing I would still worry every time she said _his_ name in her sleep. "And _you_ should get back to sleep. I promise to behave myself this time."

"_I_ don't," she said smiling again, snuggling closer to me.

"You're cruel," I chided her, not really meaning it.

"Hey, I can't help it if my finance inspires me with. . .vivid dreams." She said, unapologetic. "He's unbearably attractive."

I laughed, her voice saying the word 'fiance' still filled me with unspeakable joy. "As are you, my love, as are you."

I began to hum to her, and soon she drifted off to sleep. She had no more dreams this night. I was grateful, for I didn't think I had any self control left, despite my promise. I stayed through the night and into the next morning. I couldn't bear the thought of her having another nightmare if I left. My arms wound securely around her, and I once again thought that, in spite of the occasional nightmare, I would truly miss holding her while she slept.

* * *

** Coming soon, Ch2- Sleeping Beauty! This same event, from BPOV**

**Please review, I need the encouragement, and I appreciate the suggestions! **


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this one too! It was harder than I thought to do both sides of the same story!**

* * *

**Ch2 Sleeping Beauty**

Edward and I were laying in our meadow. It was a beautiful day, the wild blossoms were back. I could smell their heavenly fragrance. But I knew something, or rather _someone_, that smelled even better- _Edward_.

I rolled toward him, reaching my arms up around his neck. I pulled my nose along his neck, breathing in his sweet scent. It was, as always, delicious. "Mmmmm, Edward, you smell so good." I whispered into his neck. Then I pressed my lips to his, giving in to my repressed feelings.

To my pleasant surprise, instead of pulling away, he kissed me back. He_really_ kissed me back. I could feel my pulse begin to race, my blood responding to his touch as he embraced my body. I decided to capitalize on his momentary weakness.

I rolled onto my back, bringing with me. It was all so perfect. It felt so right._ What was I waiting for?_ I suddenly couldn't remember. I arched back, inviting him to kiss my neck. He obliged in a most pleasant way.

As his kissing became more aggressive, I was afraid at any moment he would pull away, as he always did. "Please," Edward, I whispered, "I want this now. I want _you_."

Edward moved his mouth from my collarbone back to my lips. He melted into me. Parting my lips, his cool tongue began to dance with mine. Passion and desire consumed me. _Yes!_ I cried in my mind, _I can't wait any more!_

Suddenly Edward was gone. I was alone in the clearing, breathing heavily. "Edward?" I called. There was no reply, no sound at all. "Edward? Where are you?" I was beginning to panic, something was wrong. I ran around the edge of the clearing, searching the forest for any trace of him. It was as though he had never been there.

"Bella," Relief washed over me as I heard my name, but when I spun around, it wasn't Edward.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. Jacob didn't even know where the meadow was. All at once, I wasn't in the meadow, I was on the beach at La Push.

"Bella, I'm here for you." he said to me.

"Not now, Jake, I'm looking for Edward." I was confused, what was going on?

"Bella, you don't need him, you have me, your sunshine." Jake replied.

I started to get irritated, "Go away, Jake. I need to find Edward!"

Suddenly his arms were around me, "No, Jake I made my choice, let me go." He pressed his lips to mine. I was engulfed in the heat of his body. My body began to melt in response.

"Don't worry, Bella, he won't find us."

_NO!_ I cried out to myself. _I love Edward! You can't do this!_

"He won't bother us ever again."

I was now outside my body, watching in horror as I kissed Jake. Then we began to do more than kiss. . .

I sat up, suddenly surrounded by darkness. Then I felt Edward's cool arms around me, his familiar sent in my nose. I buried my face in his chest, filling my senses with him. "Edward, you're here!" I cried. _Where had he gone?_

"Always," He replied gently.

"You were gone!" I cried, confused. "I couldn't find you, then Jake. . ." I couldn't finish the horrible thought, I collapsed, sobbing against his stone chest.

"Shhh, my love, shhhh," Edward soothed, gently stroking my hair, kissing my forehead. "It was only a dream. I never left. I'm here, Sweet Bella, I'm here." He turned my face to his and began to gently brush my tears away with his cool fingertips. He kissed the tears from my eyes.

_Just a dream, Edward is here, everything is fine._ All I could say out loud was, "Oh, Edward."

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I was awash in relief and comfort. He whispered in my ear, "Better?"

"Yes, much," I agreed. "Edward, I had the most horrible dream!" Then I remembered how it had started, " Well, at first it wasn't so horrible, quite nice actually." I felt him smile against my hair. I pulled back and saw it was crooked.

"You_heard_?" I asked, mortified, _what had I been saying?_

"Actually," Edward looked away from me, "I _participated_ in that bit."

"What?" I asked, trying to understand. "You mean that part was real? You were. . . in my sleep?" I hoped desperately he hadn't heard some of the other dreams I'd had lately.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," He pled for forgiveness, it was obvious this was the first time. "You were just so. . ." He paused.

"Insistent?" I supplied, remembering my behavior in the dream.

Edward smiled again, "Well, yes, but that's no excuse for,"

I stopped him by placing a finger gently to lips, this wasn't his fault. "I see we were having the same dream," Remembering, I became lost in his topaz eyes. Could I tell him I had changed my mind, even if it was only a dream? No, not after all he had done so we could wait.

"We were married," I lied, looking away, so he wouldn't see. "I suppose I can forgive you this once," I said smiling._ Especially since I instigated the whole thing_, I thought. Then I remembered why I had panicked. "But, you were gone so suddenly. Did you pull away?" I wondered if that was why my dream had changed. Obviously, the real Edward would have pulled away long before dream Edward had disappeared.

"Actually, Charlie woke up to use the bathroom. If I hadn't heard him coming up the stairs. . ." He shook his head in dismay.

I was surprised I had actually been able to seduce him, "I'm really that good?" I asked.

Edward smiled his crooked smile, brushing some hair away from my face. "You have _no_ idea."

I saw the situation and laughed, "I guess I don't." He cringed at being reminded I was unconscious while I seduced him. I didn't want him to feel bad. I pulled his face back around to mine. "But I _will_," I said, lacing my words with promise for our future.

Edward smiled again, kissing my forehead. Apparently, he could wait for the future.

"And the nightmare?" He asked. I grimaced, remembering the rest of the dream.

"What did you hear?" I asked. _How much do I have to explain?_ I thought.

"Well, you were calling for me, I guess because I had so suddenly left the bed." He paused, taking a breath. "Then you called for Jake." His voice broke, and so did my heart.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!"I cried softly. _How could I cause him any more pain?_ "I wasn't calling for Jake!" I explained, hoping he would understand, "While I was looking for you, he just appeared. He said he was there for me. I told him I needed to find you, but he kept insisting that _he_ was there. I started to feel like he had done something. That you_ couldn't_ come back." I paused, he didn't need to know the rest, "That's when I woke up."

Relief flooded Edward's face. "Oh, Bella," He gasped, kissing me, reminding me again of the first part of my dream.

As he pulled away, like I knew he would, being real Edward, not dream Edward, I smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm sorry you were worried, Edward, but really you should know better." I wanted him to be sure of me, as I was of him, "You're my life. You're in my every thought. Of course I dream of you!" I reached out and gently stroked his cool cheek. He leaned into my hand.

"You're right, I should have known better," He agreed, I hoped I had made myself clear. "And _you_ should get back to sleep." He continued, "I promise to behave myself this time."

"_I_ don't," I said fully intending to take advantage of dream Edward as soon as possible.

"You're cruel," He joked.

"Hey, I can't help it if my finance inspires me with. . .vivid dreams." I said. I might be waiting for my wedding, but a girl can have fantasies. "He's unbearably attractive," I stated the obvious.

Edward laughed, his eyes filling with joy, "As are you, my love, as are you." He began to hum softly and soon I was drifting back into sleep. My dreams were full of him, as usual.

When I woke in the morning, I noticed he had on the same clothes. He must have stayed the whole night, watching over me in case of more nightmares. I was once again touched by his concern for me. He was truly my guardian angel. I wondered if I had vocalized anymore of my dreams. He didn't say anything about more dreams. I pretended that meant I hadn't shared anymore of them out loud. In truth, I didn't want to know if I had. I knew he liked hearing me talk, and as long as I didn't say anything to hurt him, I didn't mind if he listened.

* * *

**Well, that's it folks! Please read and review! I have a few stories out there, please read them all! Let me know what you think! Let me know if you have any ideas for more stories I should write! Though in truth, it would be better if I concentrated on my real life for a while. Thanks to all who have given me such great feedback!**


End file.
